wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Axo
|-|Axolotl= This oc belongs to Yinjia. Coding by Snowball. Please do not edit or steal this oc. Appearance Axolotl is a PURE MudWing. She is a few months older than 9 years old, but looks like a 7 year old dragonet. She is smaller than ordinary MudWings, and her wings doesn’t seem to fit her, it was a little bit bigger than the size it should be. You see, Axolotl is named Axolotl because....She looks like a Axolotl. She has 6 odd pink horns that grow around her head. Her scales are light pink, and her underbelly is even LIGHTER pink than her scales. Her ears are a little darker than her scales. Axolotl’s eyes is light blue, and if you look into it, you would see a small blue pond, glistening and shimmering lightly. Axolotl’s wings, if you noticed, has been ripped off a little at the end. It was the war Darkstalker started. She fought in it, but a IceWing, who was trying to frost-breath the NightWing she was fighting, caught her wings instead. The healer, in order to save her and to stop the frost-breath from spreading, ripped part of her wings off. Now Axolotl had trouble taking off, flying a great distance, and flying really high because of her broken wings. Personality Shy, very shy indeed, you can even think that she is actually the most shy dragon that you have ever seen. Its because of her weird horns and color that she is shy, and doesn't talk to anyone much. She wouldn't like to be normal, though. She thinks that her horns and color is special, and likes to stand out. Still, she hates anyone who insults her. She is a gentle peace lover, and war-hater. No one actually notices that she is very smart indeed. She was really kind, and cares for anyone who is hurt, She is respectful to anyone, even ones who are rude. She tries to be helpful, even though her parents tell her she already is. But when her parents started to dislike her, she was angry and sad at once. Soon, she started to love her stepmother instead. Axolotl is sometimes calm too. She never shouts at everyone, and never had thoughts of fighting, instead her thoughts are all about peace. She has learned how to accept the way her life is, knowing everyone's life can be hard. Axolotl isn't a chatty kind of dragon. She doesn't usually talk to others, not because of her difference, she is just the quiet kind of dragon. After she met her stepmother Ginger, she became more happy then before, starting to enjoy her new life, but there still is a trace of longing inside her, wanting to be with her own family. Axolotl has nearly gotten over that after a few years, but she knew she still loves her old family, just a bit more than her adopted family. Before she was abandoned by her old family, Axolotl was a energetic dragonet. She used to like to sing, hop around, jumping when she is happy. But unfortunately she soon saw the dark side of life. Axolotl almost at once understood that life wasn't perfect. It wasn't built for her. And that changed her. It didn't change her into a new dragon, though. She still is energetic, and jumpy. But times when she get happy was more unlikely than before, annd as Axolotl grew, her mind grew into a adult dragon, more calm, more quiet, more serious, not a dragonet anymore... But still her deepest part lays inside her heart, where she is a happy little dragonet. Axolotl now likes painting, as she is a artist, and reading scrolls very much. Her family's life depends on her, because her paintings on the smooth stones help them. She cares so much about them, she didn't dare leave them. Axolotl, like I said, is a kind, caring and warm dragon too. She helps the poor, feeble, and weak, and respect the ones who didn't need help. History (This is the most important 4 part's of Axolotl's life. Now she is artist in Infinitum City.) NO! Axolotl thought frantically, watching as my mother disappeared from the cave, abandoning me. How can you do that!?! I thought you loved me! She thought, screaming at the door. Then she thought of her siblings, and how they will do without her. They'll be fine. She thought with a rush of anger and sadness mixed inside her. They hate me anyways. they'd be better without me. She sighed, her head filled with pain. No...Please don't do this to me... Please don't... "Help me!" She screamed to no one, perhaps to the sky. "NO! MOTHER! FATHER! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! I NEED YOU!" She shrieked, her head suddenly bursting with anger, and sadness. She knew that her wings are small and she didn't know how to fly yet, that she would fall from the mountain at once if she goes down. She sank into her moss bed and at once drifted of into a uncomfortable sleep. Axolotl started to dream. She dreamed of her mother dropping her from the sky, her sibling watching her, laughing coldly. She dreamed of her brother cursing her. She dreamed of the berry her animus brother gave her, and it was too, laughing coldly, its evil laugh echoeing off the walls of the cave, sending shivers down her spine, making her tremble with sadness and rage. She felt betrayed, and never so alone in her life. Her parents always loved her, and they never abandoned her like this. She even loved her 6 siblings, though they where always jealous of her because her mother loved her before, and thinks that she is completely weird. Axolotl woke with a start. She was hungry, but there was no one to hunt for her. She was only 1 year old. She have no one. She felt lonely, and she bent down to to take a bite of the rabbit her mother had left. It was ripening, but she had no choice. Tears filled her eyes slowly, and rolled down her face. It stung her softly, thinking of how her mother used to comfort her when she was sad, and angry. She cried silently, chewing the rabbit in her mouth. She suddenly didn't feel like eating anything, and dropped the rabbit onto the ground. Axolotl curled up, tail around her face. Still crying, she looked outside of her cave, where the world is, where her family is, where she never had the bravery to explore. She would do anything to find her family back, but she still didn't know how to fly down the mountain, and it was too steep to walk. She watched the sky silently, until it was night. She drifted of into a deep sleep again. Axolotl had been sleeping for days, maybe years. She had never felt so hungry before, that she woke up because of her hunger. Her belly rumbled, and it stung her. Her mother would never hunt for her again. No... She thought silently to the stars. She prayed, thinking that she must die soon. Please help me... Please... She thought again. Axolotl opened her eyes. Dazing sunlight filled her small cave. A dragon was silhouetted against the entrance. She recognized the shape of a female MudWing. MY MOTHER! She thought, and hope soared in her chest, but when she squinted, she recognized that it was not. Her hope died down, and turned to fear. Will she kill me? But instead the dragon said "Come... I will be your mother from now on." She paused and said "I see that your mother had abandoned you." Axolotl hesitated. Her thoughts swirled slowly around her. Then, she followed her out of the cave, into a new life, a new future. A few months later... Axolorl jerked awake as a sharp, loud scream of happiness filled the dawn sky. She started to pad sleepily through her new home, a small cave-like house, made of plant stems, rocks, and sticks. I wish I still had my old mother. My real mother. But I guess Ginger's good to me. I just feel...Empty. Like something's lost. She thought about her dream last night, of her real mother tucking her close and singing a lullaby. Suddenly, another scream split the air and jolted her full-awake. "THE EGGS! THEIR HATCHING!" Axolotl's new stepmother, Ginger, screamed. Axolotl at once bounded over to Ginger's cave, panic, surprise, and also happiness flashing through her, her sleepyness momentarily forgotten. Axolotl saw Ginger, laying on the ground, curved around the eggs, and as soon as Ginger saw her, she screamed again. "AXOLOTL! Oh! Their hatching! You'll be Big-wings!" Axolotl smiled, and whispered to her "I promise I'll be the best Big-wings to them." But her thoughts swirled a bit. I'm 1 year older then them...If only I have my real sibling here... Forcefully she shook her thoughts away, trying to think of something happy. A small Crack! Caught her attention as the biggest, ginger and dark brown egg that stood protectively in front of the others started to shake violently. Crack crack crack CRACK! A large crack split on the egg. At once it shattered into a hundred thousand pieces, and a ginger and brown dragonet clambered out. Oh...I forgot! They already have a Big-Wings. Thought Axolotl as it dived for another egg and started to knock on it. They don't need me... She thought sadly. "Aren't he wonderful?" Asked Ginger, seeming to be talking to herself, rather than to Axolotl. "Yes." Axolotl whispered back, as she watched, the other 2, 3, 4 eggs hatched one by one, with the help of the ginger-brown dragonet. The Big-Wings squawked as he successfully got all the dragonets out of their eggs, looking like he was proud of himself. Awww....How cute. Thought Axolotl. And at last her worries were forgotten, her old life, her old family, was all forgotten. Her thoughts sank deep into her new life... 6 years later... Sharp talons poked Axolotl's side. She woke up with a start, stirring feebly. "Huh...?" She muttered, oppening her eyes. Sure enough, Dirt, her adopted sibling's Big-Wings, was jabbing her, and shaking her. "Its time to go to Jade Mountain!" He yelped, slamming his talon's playfully onto her. "WHAT?!?" Shrieked Axolotl, sitting bolt-up. "I forgot!" She shook Dirt off and sprinted out of their home, panting slightly. Her other siblings, Murk, Moss, and Twig was already gathered around the giant rock, eating lunch. "At last your awake." Mumbled Murk. "Where's Ginger?" Asked Axolotl, shaking her wings and sitting down besides them. “She’s gone again.” Moss rolled her eyes. They were used to Ginger leaving and returning to the house, as MudWing parents don’t care too much about Dragonets. After eating breakfast, Axolotl and Dirt took flight, toward Jade Mountain. “Do you think I’ll be all right with Jade Mountain?” Asked Axolotl softly. “Of course.” Said Dirt, smiling back at her. Axolotl's stomach lurched as her head started to fill with bad thoughts, Dirt's reassurance empty. How can I ever do this? I'm abandoning my siblings like Red did to me. She thought, and a image almost at once flashed into her mind, of the dragonets hissing angrily that she had left them to die. Before Axolotl can think more, Dirt bumped her playfully, grinned, and yelled at her "LAST ONE TO REACH JADE MOUNTAIN IS THE ROTTEN EGG!" Axolotl sighed, but wishing her brother to be happy, she zoomed after him, dodging around clouds. Axolotl's wings are a bit bigger than Dirt's, so they soon both crash-landed right in front of Jade Mountain, panting and gasping for breath. "You're the rotten egg!" Dirt laughed, catching his breath. "No, you are." Argued Axolotl, nudging him playfully. At once her mind filled with sorrow again, as she thought of how she always used to play with Moss, Twig, Dirt, and Murk together when Ginger was away. Will they feel like I betrayed them? She thought sadly. I can no longer play with them when I'm in a school. And what if I can't participate in Jade Mountain? Will the others laugh at my appearance? Before Axolotl can think more, a warm welcoming cry woke her from her pool of thoughts. "Why, aren't you new here?" Asked a NightWing, looking about the age of 7, skipping towards her. "Yes! My name is Dirt and this is Axolotl." Answered Dirt. "Oh, I'm Fatespeaker!" She laughed, ignoring the anxious look on Axolotl's face. "Hmmm...You're in Crystal Winglet." Fatespeaker said to Dirt, then she handed him a small wooden card. "Heres your library card! We're working out a system so we can stamp on the books we borrowed and returned." Then Fatespeaker spinned around towards Axolotl. "I see! You're in Gold Winglet!" Then she handed Axolotl the same, small wooden card. "And here's your card! Enjoy your time at Jade Mountain Academy!" She said, jumping back to her place carefully. After a hour... Axolotl was sitting was Gold Winglet. She felt nervous to be in her first library class. Starflight walked into the room. To Axolotl's surprise, Starflight looked a bit nervous too. He gave them a warm smile, and said confidently "Hello! Welcome to Jade Mountain, I hope you feel warm and welcome here! This is your first library..." The rest of his words were drowned out by her own thoughts. At least my Winglet is being nice to me! And Starflight seem nice! She thought, all anxiety forgotten, replaced by happiness and relief... 1 year later... Axolotl sat with her tail twined around herself, enjoying the wisps of sunshine flowing through the cave. Enjoy your life, Axolotl. She thought, remembering the day when Ginger decided she had to leave them to have another batch of dragonets. Murk, who was always bad tempered, had said "And then she'll abandon them too." Axolotl sighed, but she knew Ginger had did her best to protect and teach her, and her own dragonets. She understood. But isn't there enough sad things in life? She thought, thinking of the war Darkstalker started, and how a IceWing had managed to get a bit of frost breath on her wing, and the healer had to rip the part off to make it stop spreading. Axolotl opened her wings a bit, looking at the shredded bits. I can't fly a great distance now. Even though only a bit was broken and shredded, it made it hard to fly every time she had to take of, fly in high air, or fly a great distance. I'm lucky I'm alive, though. She thought, trying to think happy thoughts. She knew that the family (Her adopted siblings) depended on her and DIrt now that Ginger left. They all knew how to hunt, but of course, her family isn't wealthy at all. Axolotl looked down at the piece of stone she was holding, and the little picture of herself she had skecthed onto it with her talon. Dipping her talons into the small bubbling stream that flew out of a crack in the cave (Her new home), she dropped them on the pink paint she had made last night, using strawberry and coconut mush. She mixed them together slowly, careful not to miss any big pieces, and at last she put her talons softly into the paint, then started to color the stone. Axolotl looked into her own face, coloring it slowly, carefully. The uncolored painting started to become colorful, she started to sketch the details onto it. After half a hour, Axolotl had finished her painting. She looked down at herself, satisafied, she put the small piece of stone next to the others, which had all her family members sketched onto them. Ginger. She thought sadly as she looked at the biggest piece of stone. Branch. Blur. Soil. Cactus. Red. My real family. She thought, her eyes blurring as small tears trickled down her face. They had left her, but she will never forget them. Enjoy your new life, Axolotl. Her thoughts reassured her softly. Axolotl straightened up, then a clatter of footsteps came as a dragon apeared in front of her cave. Had my painting posters worked? She thought of the posters saying that she will paint dragons if they gave her 5 scales. It isn't much, but it'll help the family survive. A blue dragon appeared in front of her cave. A SeaWing! She thought in surprise. The SeaWing shifted her wings nervously and said "I'm Deep. I-I uh, saw your posters. Your art is pretty cool! Can I have one?" She asked nervously, playing with her talons, then she held out 5 scales and scattered them in front of her. My first costumer! Thought Axolotl, warmth spreading through her. "Of course." Trivia -Named after the Axolotl. -Looks like a Axolotl so -MIGHT become Yinjia’s sona Trivia More coming soon! ”Sorry, I’m doing this for your good.” ”Ginger has her own things to do, Murk...” Relationships Stepmother (Ginger)- Loves her really really much, and she loves her back too, but she had to let her go when the rumors spread through. Siblings-Loves them too, like her mother. They didn't love her back, because her mother loved her best before she was enchanted by her animus big-wings, but she didn't care anyway. Mother (Red)-Her mother disliked her because of her animus , but she still loved her. Father (Cactus)-Loves him too, though he never loved her. Adopted sibling (Murk, Moss, Twig, Dirt)-She is their adopted big-wings, and she takes care of them. She loves them like she loved her real siblings. Dirt, the real big-wings of the group, goes to Jade Mountain academy with her. |-|Gallery= Screen Shot 2019-09-23 at 6.46.09 PM.png|By Kira! F90271FF-0551-4730-8A90-97B0A0EECC70.png|By Reverb! Tysm! Axo.png|By Wild! TYSM! DesignAdoptCloud008.png 7FC8B8B4-D9E0-4DBB-B8DB-460A8CE0A92D.jpeg|Aesthetic by AFellowMercyMain! 68F144E5-A65F-41FC-8D87-56B900CD6631.png|Real Axolotl (Coding) dragonaxolotl.png|FR Category:Characters Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:MudWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist)